Gabriel Nadal-Wood
Gabriel Nadal-Wood is a Rutanian Politician who serves as the incumbent President of the Commonwealth of Rutania and has previously served as a member of the People's Assembly of Rutania, representing the district of Valwick-Morcastle in central Vanderburg, Khodor. For twenty years, Nadal-Wood held the male position of Co-Spokesperson of the Eco-Socialist Movement, responsible for representing the party and its positions to the public at large. Nadal-Wood was the Eco-Socialists' Presidential candidate in the general elections of 4217, in which he lead clearly in the first round of balloting before losing narrowly to the Conservative Party candidate Conrad Parker by 342,876 votes (representing less than 0.63%). Nadal-Wood would again stand as the Eco-Socialist candidate in 4222 to challenge Conrade Parker. While Nadal-Wood trailed Parker by over a million votes in the first round, Nadal-Wood handily won in the second round with 57.75% support, in an election which marked large gains for the progressive parties in Rutania but substantial losses for Nadal-Wood's Eco-Socialists. As President, a progressive coalition took power, lead by Clement Butterworth of the Democratic Socialist Party of Rutania as Prime Minister. The Butterworth government is composed of a plurality of Democratic Socialist ministers, with the inclusion of the Civic Republican League, the Eco-Socialists and People's Party. Life and Activism Born in Vanderburg to Michelle Nadal, and environmental scientist, and Garret Wood, a civil engineer, Nadal-Wood spent most of his early years in the central neighbourhood of Slyreach. Nadal-Wood attended public school throughout his education and took interest in environmental and urban activist movements. At the age of 15, Nadal-Wood was a founding executive of Cycle Vanderburg, an active transportation advocacy group. Nadal-Wood attended the Khodor University-Vanderburg, where he received a Bachelor in Urban Studies (4198) and a Masters of Urban Planning (4200). During his Masters education, Nadal-Wood participated in the formation of the Eco-Socialist Movement in 4199, being named the male Co-Spokesperson of the movement. In 4205, Nadal-Woods married a fellow activist and once Minister of Infrastructure and Transportation of the State of Khodor, Paul Roberts, brother of the future female Co-spokesperson Pauline Roberts. The couple have three children: the oldest son Sebastian Nadal-Woods (4208), daughter Mary-Catherin Nadal-Woods (4209) and son Florent Roberts (4212). The family resided together in the Vanderburg neighbourhood of Valwick before Nadal-Wood's presidency. Member of the People's Assembly In the 4202 national elections, Nadal-Wood was the Eco-Socialist Candidate in the district of Jandell-Morcastle-Varwick in central Vanderburg. By and large a progressive and socially liberal district, Nadal-Wood launched his campaign focusing on themes of urban mobility and housing. Jandell-Morcastle-Varwick was considered the most strategic seat in order to permit a high profile Eco-Socialist candidate entry into the People's Assembly. Unexpectedly, the Eco-Socialists enjoyed overwhelming electoral success in their debut election, winning both the presidency and 209 seats in the Assembly. Nadal-Wood won the constituency with a strong majority of voters. As member of a new progressive government, Nadal-Wood did not take a ministerial role, preferring to play a legislative role as the Eco-Socialists Assembly Leader. In the Assembly, Nadal-Wood drafted and passed the Sustainable Cities: Places to Grow legislation, which implemented much of the Eco-Socialists campaign platform to support sustainable urbanism, transportation and expand local government powers. The 4206 election saw the implementation of a new electoral map, and Nadal-Wood opted to run in the new constituency of Varwick-Morcastle, covering approximately 60% of his previous constituency. The 4206 saw a substantial decline in electoral support nationwide for the Eco-Socialists, but support in Khodor for the party remained strong, with Nadal-Wood managing to marginally increase his support from the previous election. From 4206 to 4222 Nadal-Wood served in the opposition as the People's Assembly member for Varwick-Morcastle, being responsible for several key legislation and as serving as the parliamentary spokesperson for the Eco-Socialists. Presidency Electoral Record Category:Rutania Category:Rutanian politicians